Harry Potter And The New Era
by bcandii
Summary: What happened between the battle and the '19 years later? I wanted to know, so I came up with this, read it! You know you want to! CLICK IT! Unfinished and not writing anymore... Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1: Harry and Ginny Reunited

**Disclaimer: I dont own harry Potter or anything related to it, Im just a fan of JKR!  
**

**Chapter 1:****Ginny And Harry Reunited**

Harry was sitting in a bed, staring at the curtain, not really seeing it. He was sitting in the hospital wing, thinking about all that happened mere hours before. He was fighting with himself inside. Everything that had happened, how many people lost their lives, due to him? At the same time, how many survived because of him, because he defeated Voldemort? Fred and , Lupin and Tonks? How is he, Harry, going to face Teddy?

Ron's snores were coming from behind the curtain beside him, and Harry was well aware that everyone else in the hospital wing was asleep beside Madam Promfrey and himself. Beside the snores and the random owls flying by the windows, it was so very quiet in the room that the door opening broke the silence, it seemed to echo for minutes. Since his curtains were closed, Harry had to strain his ears to try to know who had entered.

"How may I help you dear?" Rang out Madam Promfrey's voice.

"Professor McGonagall said that Harry was here. I was hoping I could speak to him."

"Yes, he's here. Just behind there. If he's asleep though, please let him sleep, after everything last night, he deserves rest."

"Yes Mam. Thank you.

When Harry had heard her voice he straightened up and trying to fix his hair, knowing it'll never lie down. He wanted Ginny to see him the best he could be. He pulled up a great smile as she walked through the curtain.

"So why aren't you asleep?"

"I've just been thinking. Why aren't you? You know your mom would want you to rest. You fought so well."

"Last night, I knew it was all or nothing."

"I'm not just talking about last night, all year you kept up the DA, all year you survived, helped others survive, even in the face of death eaters." Harry said, seeing Ginny blush.

After a few minutes of silence Ginny came out of no where and laughed.

"What's so funny?""Just remembering the day you came into the common room and kissed me."

"I was thinking about that and when you kissed me for me to 'remember you'."

"Why were you thinking about that?"

"Ginny, I've been thinking about you all morning. About how I left, about how I went into the forest, and mainly I wasn't thinking about how mad you should, and probably are, at me for leaving, for Fred. I wanted to say sorr-"

"You shouldn't apologize, for any of it. I mean yes, you leaving hurt, and yes being here by myself was terrible. But I made it through both of those, what hurt the most was when I thought I'd lost you. If it hadn't been for you though, the death eaters, the lose, it would have all been the beginning."

Harry smiled, all morning he had thought that she would hate him, but she understood. Looking at her, he loved her more, if only he could express that to her.

"Harry, when you leave here, can we talk?"

"I'd love to."

As the words escaped his lips Ginny rose from her seat and went to leave. He called her name and grabbed her hand.

"Could you stay with me, just for a little while?"

"Of course."

She smiled, as he pulled her close to him, as they kissed. She laid on the bed next to him, with her head on his chest and his arms around her.

The next day, Harry walked into the Great Hall, happy to be out of the hospital wing. It took a second, but once they noticed Harry walking in, a thunderous applaud came to his ears. Most of the people that were in the Great Hall came to him, to thank him, congratulate him, and give him praise, but he didnt want their thanks, their congratulations, or their praise, what he wanted was still sitting at the Gryfindor table. Finally he got through the crowd and saw Ginny sitting with most of the Weasleys, Mrs. Weasley and Ron were both still in the hospital, along with Hermione and Neville. Almost everyone that was in the hospital wing be out by tonight's feast, they each have to have check ups before they leave, to make sure everything is in order. Ginny's beautiful red hair out shone even her family's. He walked along the table until he reached her, leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Is this a good time for that talk?"

"Now's a perfect time."

"Do you mind if I take Ginny for a walk?" Harry said to the Weasley's.

After a few hellos, okays, and thanks, they left for their walk.

Their walk entered the grounds and their walk, even without a destination, their general direction was toward the lake.

"I appreciate you stay with me last night." Harry said.

"I wanted to. I didn't want to be alone, and I could have stayed with my mum, but staying with you kept me so much more safe, at least in my mind."

"Still thank you. I enjoyed your company, probably more than you'll ever know."

"I can guess." They both smiled.

"You know I love your smile." said Harry holing his finger under her chin to keep her from looking away.

He placed his lips on hers, and couldn't help but smile, when she kissed back. He broke off their kiss, stroked her hair, brought his hand down he freckled cheek, smooth neck, soft skinned arm, and grabbed her hand. When he reached it, he pulled it to his mouth, grazed his lips on it, then they started walking, his hand in hers. Both blushing. They eventually reached the lake and decided they would sit down in the shade of a nearby tree. After a few bit of casual conversation, they started reminiscing on their past.

"Remember the first time we met?"

"Yeah, at the train station, I was so upset that I couldn't go to Hogwarts that I barely even noticed you." She said, laughing. "And shortly before I began my first year, I cam down stairs and saw you, I didn't know you were there. I forgot that ridiculous question I had asked mum."

"Have you seen my jumper, and by the way, it was on the cat."

"You remembered that?"

"Yeah, I soaked in every inch I could at the Burrow. Not only was it the first wizarding house I'd ever been in, but I was the first time other than Hogwarts that felt anything close to a home, it was because of how much your family has welcomed me with open arms."

"I remember, you were so different since the first time." She said, and when she saw the confused look on his face, she continued, "You had changed so much. Your emerald eyes, still gorgeous, but older, wiser. They told the stories of what had happened in Little Surrey, your Aunt and Uncle locking you in that room, and then of course what happened before you went back, with Quirell and Voldemort."

"Okay, so I changed my first year, but what about you, your first year? My first year I fought Voldemort's weakened self, but you were possessed by him!"

"So, as I come to remember you were possessed too, just a few years back! Plus, I had my knight in shiny, or in this case blood covered, armor there to save me."

"I'll always be there to save you, but you've grown since then, you don't need me no more, you can defend yourself, but that's not going to stop me from trying."

At these words, Ginny kissed Harry, pushing him onto his back, climbing atop him. They kissed, and continued to kiss, more passionately than they had ever kissed before. They knew that anyone could be watching, and the didn't care. He rolled her over and was still kissing until they heard a cough from above them, causing Harry to jump, almost as far as the lake.

Harry looked up to see his best friend, with his face redder than his hair.

"Um, Hey, Ron. Glad to see you're doing well, outside the hospital wing." said Harry, trying to give a comforting smile.

"Yes, I was doing fine, until Luna said that you had disappeared with my sister!" yelled Ron.

"She told you that?" said Ginny, with more than confusion on her face.

"Well, I was asking for Harry, I needed to tell him something, and when I asked Luna, she told me that she saw you leading Ginny out here!" Ron continued to yell. "Harry! I told you I wouldn't let you mess with her anymore! You cant just up and leave, and expect everything to be the same when you get back!"

"If Im not mistaken, you up and left with me!"

"We're not talking about me." Ron said stumbling, then regaining his anger, " that doesn't change anything, you can't ignore how much you hurt her, and probably are still hurting her!"

"I know I did, and if she'll allow me, I spend my whole life making that up to her!" said Harry, chancing a glance at Ginny, who noticed.

"You don't have to." She said to Harry, and then changed her words to Ron, "He doesn't have to, I understand, if you three hadn't gone, where would we be today, all dead, Hogwarts in ruin, and the whole world, suffering."

"Just because he saved everyone else from suffering, doesn't mean he gets the chance to make you suffer!"

"What about Hermione?!" Blurted Harry.

"What about her?"

"She's like a sister to me, as much as Ginny is to you!"

"But whats she have to do with this?" Ron said, forgetting to yell, from confusion.

"She's been through plenty more than I have!" Screamed Ginny.

"But.." began Ron.

"You havent even realized how much you're hurting her!"

"How am I hurting her?"

Harry looked at Ginny, and said, "Let me take this."

"Remember the day you came back? Remember the locket?"

"You're messing with Ginny AND Hermione?!"

"What?" Said Harry confused, and when he understood, all he could do was start to laugh, but stopped abruptly when he saw the look on his best friend's face. "No, although Im not sure Ginny will take me back, Im definitely not with Hermione, she's a sister, a best friend, but as much as she tries to hide it, so she wont mess anything up, Hermione doesn't see you as a brother. She sees you as, um.. Whats the word?"

"As a boyfriend. Or at least that's what she wants you to be." said Ginny, "She's afraid to say anything, in case it would mess up the friendship you two, and you three share. Most of all she's afraid you don't feel the same way."

"How do you know all this?" said Harry and Ron.

"You two are closer to Hermione, but we're best friends too, and Im a girl, it makes all the difference."

"Everyone knows you two fancy each other, you two are made for each other. Plus, why do you think she kissed you during the battle?"

"Because of what I said about the house elves"

"If I had said the same thing, she wouldn't have kissed me!" interrupted Harry.

All of a sudden Ron fell to his knees his face in his hands, apparently as a sign that he realized how much Hermione and he felt for each other.

"How could I have been so stupid?!" He said from behind his hands. "All this time has passed, she hates me! She should hate me! She has the right to hate me! How didn't I notice?"

"I have no idea, I think it was that think skull of yours." Harry joked, which made Ginny laugh.

Her laugh made Harry melt, Ron's sobs brought him sadly back to reality.

Suddenly, Ron was on his feet, face streaked with tears, and his eyes opened in understanding.

"Ive got to go apologize! Tell her how I feel! How am I going to tell her how I feel? She must hate me. He kept babbling to no one but himself, until he turned around, totally uncharacteristically level toned and audible. "Harry, if Ginny can give you another chance, than so can I, just remember I had the best teacher to teach me how to curse, duel, and fight." At this he turned and sprinted his way up to the castle, toward the hospital wing where Hermione is supposed to be, because Madam Pomfrey said she had to stay until around noon. As he ran, Ginny and Harry could only laugh.

"Im not sure which side I like more. The upset, crying or the upset, angry?!" said Harry.

Note: Hope you liked, there's more to come! Ive already written 3+ chapters, just gotta proofread, type, and post... Gimme feedback! Until next time, peace yo! CaNDi


	2. Chapter 2: True Feelings, Exposed

**Chapter 2: True Feelings, Exposed**

Ron's emotions were flying so high, he didn't understand. He kept thinking "Hermione was right, I do have the emotional range of a teaspoon!', all of his thoughts were on Hermione. Were they right? Did she really like him as much as he did for her? He knew he liked her, no wait, correction, he loved her. When he first saw her on the train, when he set his tear-filled eyes on her second year, lying in the hospital wing, petrified, but the day he _knew more than anything else, the day he knew he loved her, wanted her, it was the same day they first met Sirius, saved Buckbeak, third year, the very moment that he slugged Draco. He loves Hermione. "How should I tell her? Should I tell her?" He began, as he turned the corner, "I mean, she should hate me, will she hate me?" He continued._

"_Will who hate you?" came Hermione's voice, which made Ron look up, she had heard him, what should he do? Rekindle friendship, let her get over the battle? He looked at her, trying to decide, but looking at her clouded his mind. She was so beautiful, over the years her frizzy, wild hair had became silky and tame, her breasts made him smile as they curved, the curve continued into her stomach, which was flat, but moved back out again to her luscious hips._

"_Ron are you okay? Who hates you?" said Hermione half scared, half confused._

"_Hermione, don't tear the mickey out of me, if Im wrong." Ron blurted out. And without saying another word or letting Hermione speak, he grabbed her by the waist and kissed her, deeply. He was so scared she'd push him away, yet she didn't. He braced himself for getting hit, slapped, kicked, or punched, yet none came. What he expected most of all was her to hex him, but she didn't, what actually happened was the best, yet unexpected thing, and still everything he had hoped._

_Hermione was beyond surprised, after their kiss during the battle, they hadn't spoken of it, he hadn't even hinted about it, much less of saying he enjoyed it. After the surprise wore off she started kissing back, which obviously made Ron happy, because he took his hand and brought it to her back, holding her still closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself up to him but mainly to stop herself from falling, she didn't want him to stop._

_All of a sudden, a door behind them opened, breaking them apart. A few students were released, not even taking notice of the pair, followed by Professor McGonagall. They had time to recover before she saw them. _

"_Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, what are you two still doing indoors, I thought you both would go unto the grounds for some well deserved fresh air."_

"_We were just heading there, to find Harry, Professor." said Hermione, both turning to leave. They were almost to the end of the hall when she called their attention._

"_If you two, accompanied by Mr. Potter, would please join me in the headmaster's office after the feast., please." _

_They nodded and walked away. Neither felt like going outside, they wanted to talk without everyone there. Ron suggested to common room or dormitory, but Hermione realized they didn't know the password. _

"_The Room of Requirement?" suggested Hermione. "I heard McGonagall saying she asked it to come back and it did, it wasn't destroyed like we thought."_

"_But everyone knows its there now. How about the Chamber of Secrets, we can get in now, and only Harry and Ginny know where its at."_

"_That's an excellent idea, Ron!" Hermione kissed Ron quickly, somehow both blushed._

"_Than will you, Ms. Granger, accompany me?"_

"_Gladly, Mr. Weasley." answered Hermione, both giggling._

_With that the pair made their way quietly. Entering the girls bathroom on the second floor to once again find it deserted except for by the ghost that haunts it. After greeting Moaning Myrtle, they once again entered the chamber like they had done only two nights before. After they had made their way into the chamber, they found a place that was less dirtier or slimier than the others. That sat down, side by side, occasionally getting caught looking at one another. Neither could think what to say, each had ideas, but nothing seemed good enough so Hermione blurted out, "Where did that kiss come from?" Ron's thoughts were 'Oh no! She didn't want it.' "uh, well, um," Ron said, stuttering. He thought, fast, I should say something romantic, but not being able to think of something he told her the truth, starting with catching Harry and Ginny, all the way to where he stormed off to find her._

"_So you passed up killing your best friend, so you could make out with your other best friend?"_

"_Yes, in hopes that, well," Ron paused, questioning if he should push his luck, "In hopes that you would stay best friends but also, maybe, possibly, becoming….." Ron looked into her eyes, "my girlfriend."_

_Hermione light up. "Of course, Ron, I'd love to!" Said Hermione._

"_Really?" said Ron happily._

"_Definitely, did you think I'd say no?"_

"_Well kind of, I mean you deserve someone hansom, smart, strong, and much more talented."_

"_Hansom, smart, strong, talented, yeah, that's exactly the words I'd use to describe you." She said, with a reassuring smile and then pulling him into a fierce, passionate kiss._

_They spent the whole of a hour and a half talking, kissing, holding hands, and just looking at each other. Finally, they left the chamber, covered in soot, heading outside to find Ginny and Harry. It didn't take long to spot the two, Harry was sitting with his back propped, stoking Ginny's hair while she was using his lap as a pillow._

"_You aren't going to try to kill me again, are you?" Said Harry, jokingly yet still somewhat serious._

"_If I killed you mate, you'd have to kill me, which you couldn't if you're dead, but if you're dead you cant kill me, but it wouldn't be the first time for you to come back to life." Said Ron, holding up his hand, which was intertwined with Hermione's. "You were right, Hermione is just as much of your sister as Ginny is mine."_

"_So you wont kill him when I tell you that we are back together?" said Ginny. "And congrads, to both of you."_

"_Yes, finally!" Said Harry. Everyone laughed as Hermione and Ron sat down beside them._

"_Does anyone know where we're sleeping tonight?" interjected Hermione._

"_McGonagall has probably already thought of that, she's the Headmistress now." Said Harry._

"_True. We'll ask her after the feast, she wants to see us." said Ron._

"_Maybe we'll stay in our old dorm."_

"_No, the whole tower was demolished when that giant smashed it, avoiding a group of stunners." Said Ginny. They laughed at the thought, each in their own way thinking of Grawp._

_They spent the rest of the afternoon suggesting sleeping arrangements, new changes, and of course the new relationships. As the sun started to set the decided to head to the castle for the feast._

_Note: Sorry this one was so short. But I'll try to update soon, I'll even start typing up chapter 3 tonight, just for you! ;) Make sure to review, I love help and criticism._


	3. Chapter 3: Welcoming Change

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything Harry Potter just a huge fan!_

**Note: **_I am really sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just started a new job and I've been really busy lately, forgive? Great! Lol_

_**Chapter 3: Welcoming Change**_

As soon as the four friends walked through the doors to the Great Hall another thunderous clap began, this time it didn't die down, it continued growing louder and louder. Thankfully this time when everyone stood up, it wasn't to run over to ask questions. Quickly, the group decided to rush to the Gryffindor table, sitting with the Weasley's, at the front of the hall, they were also among those giving the standing ovation. As they took their seat, McGonagall rose, halting all speech in the room.

"Welcome students, family, friends, and a special end to this disastrous year. I first want to start off with the sad truths, the goodbyes, and apologies, which are all one. I'm am sorry for the loses, and for the ones who have to suffer through them. Now, please do not take me moving on quickly as an insult to their memory, but as a way for everyone to morn for the loved ones, in their own way. I would like to say, my apologies as well for my students last year, for now taking care as I should have, now that I'm headmistress I will be more careful, cautious, and caring. On a far more happier and more interesting note, there will be a Hall of Memoriam added to the school, recognizing those who lost their lives in the battle, as well as the special commemorations for those like Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger." This was followed by a lot of applause. "Along with adding The Hall of Memoriam, Hogwarts will also be adding an eighth year." McGonagall paused, seeing the confusion on everyone's faces. "Yes, the subject came up while discussing the lose of knowledge the last year, due to _certain problems_. After the seventh year of Hogwarts, you may choose to leave, and explore different things in this wonderful world, or you may stay for another year. For this year and this year only, the eighth year will be mandatory, because the seventh years did not receive the teachings they should have, they did not get a chance to benefit from them, or in some cases," she looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "for those who did not _attend _the year. Everyone in the room gave soft laughs.

"Lastly, I would like to thank a few honorary people."

With this, Harry knew what was coming, and had thought of this already, he stood, getting McGonagall's attention, although he had everyone's attention already. McGonagall nodded, letting Harry and his friends to take the floor. 'Sonorous'

"Thank you, Professor." Said Harry, "I wanted ahead of time to thank you all, everyone who helped during the battle, I'm not just talking of the battle that happened nights ago, but of the one that finally ended then. Thank you, to those who lost their lives, whether it was years ago, before I was born, and those who fought, for Voldemort's death." Even though everyone now knew he was dead, several still flinched at the mention of his name. " I know throughout this, everyone has had their chances to leave, to runaway, to even turned to their side, but since you're in this room, it shows you hadn't, you might have even left, but that doesn't changed anything, specially if you come back at the perfect time, when we needed you the worst, you came back, and we thank that too." Harry's words were pointed mainly at his best friend, and he could feel him blushing behind him, but he also saw Percy look at his shoes in shame as well. "Don't worry, we forgive you, the important thing, it that you're here now, you're here for us, because everyone probably lost someone special in the fight, and we're all going to need a friend. I also wanted to say I'm sorry for the deaths, specially for those that could have been saved if I had went into the forest earlier. I apologize." Harry took a moment to look around, to see all the sorrow on everyone's face, but surprisingly, the all looked at him with confidence and thankfulness, some even in disbelief, they like Ginny forgave him, and didn't blame him for the deaths. Harry heard mumbles about them not blaming him, mainly from the Weasley area.

'Quietus'. Harry smiled and looked back to his best friends, then to McGonagall as she took back the floor.

"Another special thanks to Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasley, and Ms. Hermione Granger, because whatever had them gone, doing who knows what the whole year, did the trick! VOLDEMORT IS DEAD!" McGonagall said, with a surprising, but well deserved childish smile. With that everyone stood and clapped, McGonagall took advantage and vanished the tables, "And now its time to celebrate that, I will have food sent up to the common rooms for when you've danced up an appetite." Everyone walked toward the middle and started to dance as the Weird Sisters came through the doors, playing.

After a while the dance floor started to empty, leaving couples like Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and surprisingly even Neville and Luna. Throughout the night, many pointed out their own sleeping arrangements, most of the ones who didn't have a place to sleep have already been told that they were sleeping in the restored Room of Requirement. Shortly after that the only ones left were the group of friends, who decided to see McGonagall before long.

As they reached the Headmasters office, Ginny tried to separate herself, saying something about 'this is you three's thing.' Harry hurriedly contradicted her saying, "If its anyone's, if all _four _of ours." Hermione and Ron both nodded their agreement. He looked deep in her eyes, begging for her to join them. Eventually she nodded too and squeezed his hand to tell him she isn't going anywhere.

"Okay, now that that's settled, how do we get in?" Ron said.

"Well usually the password would be something like Lemon Drops, or Bernie Botts, or licorice something.. But this is McGonagall's office now, not Dumbledore's-" said Harry, only stopping when the gargoyle sprang to life, stepping aside for them to enter. The group sprinted up the staircase, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came McGonagall's voice from the other side. "Ah yes, you all are done dancing, I see. I figured the password would be easy enough." said the headmistress in amusement.

"Yes, thinking back, that should have been my first guess." sighed Harry. "Professor, I hope you don't mind, but I brought along Ginny Weasley," and with a bit more glee than probably needed, he added, "my girlfriend."

"Yes, I figured when she was with you entering the Great Hall that she might follow you here tonight, which I am thankful, because it will give me a chance to talk to her now, along with you three, rather than talking to her later"

"Um, okay… and by the way, Professor, that was a beautiful speech."

"As was your's, but thank you. Please sit." She waved her wand and two chairs were added to the two in front of the desk.

The four sat, and told the story later to be known as 'The Tale of the Horcrux Hunters'. The group told the story the best they could with very few interruptions; a scream from Ginny toward Ron about when he left, Harry suspected as much and had already created a force field between the two, and shrill of horror from McGonagall about Hermione being tortured at the Malfoy's. The whole time Hermione depicted her part of at the Malfoy's, Hermione and Ron's hands could have been under langlock and no one, especially them, would have known.

"Well," McGonagall finally said after Harry finished telling of what had happened in the Forbidden Forest. "That sure explains a few things, Severus, Bertha, and even Hagrid."

"What about Hagrid?"

"The giant.."

"Grawp." She nodded after a few minutes Hermione spoke again, breaking the silence. "Professor, where are we to sleep? I mean, are we to stay in the Room of Requirement like the Weasley's and other families?"

"No, Ms. Granger, you aren't, you see that's another reason I'm glad you four came. As you heard the next year you three will be entering the eighth year. You _four _will be sleeping the same place you will next year. You see the changes to Hogwarts extend past another year and a memoriam. Next year the school will also have greater securities, so fewer students will even get the notion to roam the halls when they should be in bed. There will, in turn be four heads, two girls, two boys, along with another boy and another girl from each house to be added to the prefects list. All will patrol the halls, along with teachers. Prefects will be fifth and sixth year only, heads will be seventh and eighth. You four will all be the heads, Ms. Weasley, for tonight and until you return next year you may stay in Gryffindor tower if you'd like, or get acquainted with your new room in the head room, you four have your own rooms as well as a common room. I saw you four most suitable, you three: obvious, and Ms. Weasley because when no hoped remained in the halls of Hogwarts, she lead everyone through, and I thank you. When the discussion of four heads came up, it was supposed to be one from each house, but I feel, at least for this year, that the power should go to the powerful." McGonagall looked at Harry and said, "I think it would be best if you all head to bed now, tonight, as well as the first week of the new school year, the halls will be patrolled by only teachers. The Head's Room is located across from the prefects bathroom on the fourth floor, password is 'Water lily'."

With that the friends left, making their way to the fourth floor in search of sleep, for again they found themselves tired.

"Ginny, are you going to Gryffindor Tower or the Head's Room?"

"I think I'll feel safer near my friends." She stated, smirking at Harry.

The rest of the trip was silent, as they found the statue of Boris the Bewilder, they saw no portrait, no window, no one to tell the password, nothing. After a few minutes of questioning looks, Ron said, "I've got an idea." And everyone stood in surprise and aw as he felt along the wall, saying 'Water lily'. All of a sudden, the stones started to fall backward, creating a stairway.

"Great idea, Ron!" exclaimed Hermione as she ran over and kissed him passionately with tongue. Ron blushed and was the first one up the stairway, Hermione just walked in, followed by Harry and Ginny, who were laughing hysterically at their friend's actions. They all looked around, wordlessly, taking in everything. The common room were all decorated with similar banners you'd see in the Great Hall, with a lion, a snake, an eagle, and a badger, all intertwined around a large H.

The group agreed silently that two of the four rooms would be ignored, each couple having their own. Ginny and Harry choose the farthest room to the right of the fireplace, Hermione and Ron choose the one farthest on the left. They all bid each other good night and entered their perspective rooms.

_**Note: **__Again I apologize for the pause between chapters, if I do it again, send me a review, tell me to hurry up! Kick my butt in gear! As of the reviews for the past two chapters, thank you, I received so great reviews, great help and great compliments. Thank you and keep reviewing! Peace yo! CaNDi_


	4. Chapter 4: HG & RW

**Disclaimer: **_Check my past disclaimers, I don't own it, just wish I did.. If I would have then I definitely wouldn't have stopped at 7 books! __J_

**Note: **_Again, I regret that I haven't posted in a while, but with things so hectic, my job, new boyfriend, and my other fic, I've been a little behind. If you already recognized this and/ or see it in the future, review and kick my butt in gear!_

_**Another AN: **__I meant to mention this before, and truth be told, I'm not sure I haven't, but there are certain characters in this fan fic that are otherwise known as dead. Please don't take that as incompetence or stupidity. Either the character was brought back for a reason or it was just easier for me, the main characters survived, end of story. _

_****WARNING**: **__There is sex in this chapter, as well as the next. As for storyline there isn't much, so if you'd like you could skip chapter 4 & 5, you wont miss a bunch of storyline.. But I advise against it.. Review your thoughts and criticisms, please._

_**Chapter 4: *Hermione & Ron***_

As the couple entered their designated rooms, they firstly noticed the plain, yet traditional style of the room. ...Until they shut the door… The changes were made suddenly, as Ron let the door shut behind him. The plain became red and gold, the fire came to life, and the room actually looked livable. Walking in now, you couldn't help but realize a Gryffindor stayed here, the deep reds, the bright golds, and the fierce lions that surrounded the rooms were noticeable, to say the least.

The first room was quite the common room, the fireplace with big comfy chairs around it, the desk in the corner, and the couches taking up the excess room. They could see a doorway, through which, a bedroom. The bed set along with the curtains and carpet matched the common room and the first room. Making a mental note of the bathroom on the adjacent wall across from entrance, they both headed for the bedroom. The hangings of the bed had 'Gs' embroidered on them. Pulling back one, Ron sat on the edge of the comfy mattress, refraining from let his exhaustion pulling him to laying down.

That's when it hit him, his eyes got big, even though he was starring into nothing, his only thoughts were the farthest thing from sleep. Hermione, being the perceptive girl she is, noticed her boyfriends change, immediately. She knew he current thought process had him thinking hard, for even when she went and sat next to him, he didn't move an inch. She couldn't get a response from at all, even from speaking to him, until she laid her hand on his back. Instantly his head snapped up. Hermione stood up, in front of him, to look in his eyes, "Ron, are you okay?"

"Huh?!" was Ron's first response. He was still dazed from crashing back down to reality so suddenly.

"You look upset."

"No, Sweetie, I was just thinking…" and he trailed off, vaguely. He pulled his arms up, to wrap them around her waist.

"You want to talk about it?" said Hermione, sweetly, but secretly she was scared. Could he be rethinking their relationship already? She had read a lot of guys do that, but usually its takes more than a few days, much less _one_.

"It's nothing." said Ron, but he saw his girlfriend's face, that said, 'I know when you're lying!', "Its just," he began again, "that you're staying in here, in the same bed, which I'm not complaining about!" He corrected immediately. He saw her face, which was confused. "Unless you want me to sleep on the couch." he ended sadly, and pointed to the other room.

"No, I want you in here, with me. Is that what the horrified face was for?""Not really. Its that you're my girlfriend, and I want to keep it that way. I don't want to screw this up, of all things, Hermione."

"What make you think you will?"

He looked into her eyes, as she leaned in to kiss him, their lips linked together, after it broke he decided just to say it, outright.

"Hermione," he began nervously, "I don't want to push you away or pressure you into something you don't want, or aren't ready for. There are so many things I want to do to you, for you, with you. I just don't know how far I can go, or how far you _want _me to go." he spat out, rapidly.

After a quick moment of thought, Hermione simply said, "I think I know the perfect way to answer that.", with a wicked grin, she put on leg on each side, straddling Ron. She kissed him deeply, pushing him unto his back with a bounce. The kiss last a long time before she moved to his neck, and then back up to his ear. She nibbled on his ear, realizing how much he enjoyed this, Ron held his arms around her tightly urging her to continue, which she did, until she found the perfect words, she whispered in his ear, "Ron, you aren't alone, you know? Those wants, those needs, I have them too." She backed away enough to look him in the eyes, "All of them." A shy smile whipped across Ron's face, as he picked her up, laying her lightly on her back, her head on the pillow.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked her.

She nodded, "Positive.", she gave him a reassuring and loving smile. Ron slipped the cloak from her shoulders and started nervously fumbling with the buttons of her blouse. Hermione really wanted this as much as him, and was equally nervous as well, even so she decided to loosen his nerves instead of her own, in hopes of loosening her own as well. With Ron still on top of her she stripped his shirt off and began to feel his muscles. She lifted her neck and repeatedly touched her lips to his collar bone, the chest, wiggling her way downward, on his stomach and further.

Ron had long ago abandoned his attempts at her shirt, considering he was already having trouble concentrating with her breasts under his hands, and when she started kissing his chest he was in hopeless, bliss. Hermione stopped at his pant line, not because she was scared or even nervous anymore, but Ron thought otherwise.

"What's wrong? Change your mind? I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry, so sorry."

Ron said, apologetically and speaking very fast. As he tried to climb off her, she grabbed his hand and wouldn't let go, pulling him back atop her completely.

"Baby, I just wanted this to be special, for both of us. You weren't doing anything wrong." she pulled them under the blankets, carefully, not letting go of his hand.

Somehow, maybe it was her words, maybe got a breath, or maybe it was just the covers, he was calmer, he steadied his hands enough to remove her top quickly. Ron climbed back atop her and stared at the beautiful sight. Hermione had large breasts, pulled together by her favorite maroon bra. Ron took his hand, tracing her body, taking a trip around her chest, on her side, across her stomach, halting at her belly button. He went back to her lips kissing her passionately as his fingers went down her body again, slowing down as he traced her cleavage, and continued on to her stomach, lightly tickling her and then letting his finger tease her at her very low pant line, before he undid her button and zipper. He placed his hand inside her pants, to tease her more. With one hand for support, and the other playfully rubbing the sides of Hermione's pussy, occasionally Ron would graze the clit, exciting Hermione. After a minute or so of teasing and tickling her pussy she couldn't take no more, she tried to bring back his hopelessness enough to get the upper hand. As he bent over to kiss her, she leaned over in order to catch his neck, kissing at first until she found a spot he seemed to like the most, then she started to nibble, enough to excite him even more. His hand, still in her pants, one finger resting near her clit, each time she bit him just right he'd moan and twitch, including his finger. After a few times of that she bite harder than he expected, paralyzing him enough for her to flip him over. She got her wish, she was in control. She kissed his neck, nibbled his ear, and left a trail of both as she moved around his chest, down his stomach, lingering, intentionally, at a small spot about inch above his pant line, diagonally from his belly button. That was his most ticklish spot on his body. After the effect of what she did hit him, she sat up quickly, looking at her, bewildered.

"How.. in _**blo-loody hell.. **_did you.. kn-know about.. _**that**_?!" Ron stammered between giggles. Hermione blushed and gave a devilish smile.

"I heard your mom and Ginny saying it was the only thing you and Percy had in common."

She continued to kiss and nibble at the spot while unbuttoning his pants, afterward she sat up and started to unbutton her own, only to stop when Ron's hand's took over.

Helping each other out of everything, unclasping Hermione's bra, throwing Ron's boxers on the floor, and finally, after Hermione was on her back again, under Ron, did he pull down her panties, kissing her silky, smooth legs the further he went down

Now, completely naked, Ron looked her in the eyes, and asked one more time, "Are you sure?"

"Completely, but first maybe I should…" she said, grabbing her wand from the bedside table. She did the contraceptive spell and smiled. "Never more sure." Ron smiled and looked at her smooth skin, large breasts, hard nipples, flat stomach, nice hips, long legs, and lastly her wet pussy. He was hard, and every time he looked at her smile, her face, and her body, he got even harder. Her eyes were begging him to be inside of her, he obliged, softly, he want this to be as painless for her as possible.

At first, even though she was really wet, it was tight around his cock. They both felt pressure, and Hermione's eyes got tense, Ron's mind said stop, then it said don't, he thought to himself, the quicker the better, he didn't want her to hurt, but it might better just to get it over with. Hermione interrupted his thought process, which in reality was short, but Hermione's mind worked faster, she made the decision for him, wrapping her legs around him, and pulling him in further, the pressure subsided with a gasp from Hermione. She knew that he had popped her cherry, as they called it. Ron was still going slowly, taking in every moment, enjoying their first time. Even though Hermione was enjoying and taking in every moment too, she was happy that her boyfriend was inside her, and happy that he went slow at first, but now she wanted more, faster, deeper, she craved it. She tighten her legs around him and moved when he moved, synchronized. This either excited Ron or he realized what she wanted, either way, he went faster, going deeper. Almost simultaneously, they moaned. As they continued, their moans getting louder, Ron started to reach his peak, but he wanted to prolong he didn't want it to end, but as he got closer it felt even better, with each thrust his only thought was if he stopped he'd never feel this good. He couldn't stop or slow down, he didn't want either.

"Ron," she breathed, "come in me! I want you to come in me." He was glad she had said something he wasn't sure what she wanted, but he was still nervous.

"But what if.." his voice trailed as he moaned.

"Don't worry, that spell was a contractive spell, I learned it fifth year from a friend." She was afraid to say Ginny, but Ron didn't notice the vagueness of _'friend'_, he was so close to coming, his thoughts couldn't stray from the present. Not much longer at all, Hermione moaned as she felt Ron come inside her. Ron collapsed beside her, holding her in his arms, both falling asleep quickly.

_**Well, there's chapter four, and here's a spoiler, chapter five is titled Ginny & Harry. So I'm sure it wont take you long before you realize what that one's about, plus I already said five has sex too. So review, especially if I take too long to post again, I'm hoping this prolonged posting will cease, but who knows. Peace yo! **CaNDi****_


	5. Done

Okay, firstly, I want to apologize, because I should have don't this before, but I am no longer writing this story. I have absolutely no love for this pairing, but this will always have a place in my heart as the first story on one of my FAVORITE websites, 3 ffn 3


End file.
